


Te Necesito

by allisonsargent



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 'I NEVER KNEW HOW MUCH I REALLY NEEDED YOU', F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lots of Neymessi cuteness, M/M, every fandom needs one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsargent/pseuds/allisonsargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um.. Yeah, that's not all.. They had been asking me about my social status, and my mother and sister had been, uh, pestering me about whether or not I was in a relationship.” </p><p>“Mhm?” Lionel hummed softly, giving Neymar the signal that even though Lio wasn't staring at him — rather, at the paella — he was still listening. </p><p>“And, in an attempt to make them stop, I may or may not have told them we were dating.” And as the words fell out of Neymar's lips slowly, he braced himself for impact, knowing that even with Lio's laid back personality, he wouldn't take this lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank God for Lionel Messi

**Author's Note:**

> My first TRUE Barcelona fic. It feels so good to write a fic with just Barça players, ha! I needed some encouragement to write this, but when inspiration strikes.. This is what is produced! I know I have two other fics in progress, but I'll try to update them ALL every two weeks. If you want a status update ((or give me requests, I'd love that)) send an ask to lionelsmessi.co.vu/ask ((also, nikeneymar.tumblr.com/ask leads you to the same page.)) I hope you all like this, this is one of my favorite things I've written so far, Neymessi is THE Brotp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um.. Yeah, that's not all.. They had been asking me about my social status, and my mother and sister had been, uh, pestering me about whether or not I was in a relationship.” 
> 
> “Mhm?” Lionel hummed softly, giving Neymar the signal that even though Lio wasn't staring at him — rather, at the paella — he was still listening. 
> 
> “And, in an attempt to make them stop, I may or may not have told them we were dating.” And as the words fell out of Neymar's lips slowly, he braced himself for impact, knowing that even with Lio's laid back personality, he wouldn't take this lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because every fandom needs a fake relationship fic! :D

“Wait — You're what?”

“We're coming to Spain!”

With four those words, Neymar's heart practically leaped from his heart into his throat. His hands lost grip of his phone slightly, the gold iPhone slinking into his lap idly.

“Oi? Neymar? Neymar da Silva Santos Junior!” He heard his mother calling out for him — when a mother uses a full name, pay attention — so he regrouped quickly, plucking his phone out from his lap.

“Oi, mãe? I'm here, yeah..”

“We all miss you lots, so we've decided to come and visit you in Spain! Ooh, and the family wants to meet that boy you talked so much about last time we spoke! What was his name...”

 _Don't say it_ , Neymar's subconscious chanted, _don't say his name_.

“Lionel?”

Oh God, his mother said Lio's name and goosebumps rose on Neymar's skin, making him shiver. In honesty, the Brazilian didn't exactly want to be reminded of the little white lie that had slipped out of his mouth a few weeks ago when he had been talking to Rafaella and his mãe — or, his mother.

See, they'd been pestering him about his seemingly nonexistent love life, prodding on for a full twenty minutes with questions to try and get the truth out of the Brazilian. And they had continued to bother him incessantly, even after Neymar had politely asked for them to stop. So, to get then to stop asking, he may or may not have told his sister and mother that his best friend — the Argentine, Lionel Messi — was his boyfriend. They'd only heard good things about Lio, because before the lie passed his lips, Neymar had been singing praises about the small Argentine for months at a time now. His family were aware of his infatuation with his best friend — hell, most of his friends, and even Lio himself knew — so when Neymar told them he and Lio were _dating_ , they practically burst.

He had realized the consequences of his actions right after he had hung up, of course. The realizations hit him all at once, kind of like getting hit by a bus — more specifically, the bus being driven by one of your best friends, Gerard Pique, who is especially good at driving buses. Neymar was so worried about the fib that he didn't even bother mentioning it to Lio — he never bothered to correct his wrong, either.

“Lionel will be around, right, Neymar?”

“I'm not sure, mai.. He may be, you know, busy?” Neymar tried to lie his way out of this — he _really_ had to stop lying — but he knew that whatever answer Neymar would supply her with, she wouldn't give up. She was too stubborn to.

On the other like, his mother paused, as if she was thinking of a way to burst Neymar's bubble, “Well, then we'll come whenever he's free! We're all so excited to meet him. He sounds lovely! Is next week okay?”

“Next week?”

“Yes! Can you and Lio make space in your apartment for us to come? We can stay in a hotel, if it's more convenient —”

“— That's be easier —”

“— But, we'd much rather stay with you.”

Damn it, his mother always got the last word. Neymar pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling then exhaling quickly, in an attempt to calm himself, “If it's just you, pai, and Rafa, I think we'll have space.”

Neymar's mother squeaks in excitement, then eagerly chats away the rest of the details to Neymar, but in all honesty, the young Brazilian hadn't been focusing on his mother. Rather, he was trying to conjure up a way to sell this _boyfriend_ plot to Lio, which would either make or break this friendship — what if Lio didn't want to be friends with him? What if Lio didn't trust him? What if Lio would be mad at him? Was he overreacting, because he tends to do that very often —

“— Neymar!”

Her loud, reprimanding tone caught the attention of Neymar once again, breaking him out of his reverie, “Yes, mãe?”

“I said I have to go! We'll be there next Friday. I love you.”

“I love you too.. Give my love to the family.” He hoped he didn't sound eager to end the call, but that's how he felt deep down.

“I always do. Stay safe.”

And with that, the phone call ended, and Neymar threw his phone across the couch. He picked up the pillow nearest to him, looking around his empty apartment, before screaming into the pillow with evident frustration. Neymar buried his face into the soft pillow, groaning as he looked forward to the upcoming week, his family's inevitable visit, and the web of lies he'd have to spin. And to deal with all of the situations of above, he desperately needed Lio's help. He just wanted to curl up into a burrito, and sleep. Which didn't sound too bad to Neymar at the moment, actually. And the thought of sleep flies out the window when his phone rings.

Neymar seizes the phone, quickly turning it from its side, taking a peek at the caller ID to determine whether or not he should pick up the call. More or less, the person calling made him want to scream. He picked up, feigning his casual, laid back tone, masking up his true feelings for the sake of the moment, “My favorite Argentine! Hola, Lio.”

“Hola, Ney! You never texted me back last night. I was worried, I thought you may have fallen down the stairs again..” Lio laughs that cute laugh of his that makes Neymar smile so wide.

“No, no, I just fell asleep, Lio! Promise. No uh, falling down stairs tonight! Nope..”

“Mhm, sure. Anyway, do you want to come over? Play some FIFA? Gerard and Shak came over earlier, and they brought paella? Way too much for me, so I'll heat some up and we can share.”

“Depends. What type of paella?”

“Valenciana, of course!”

“You have me on board. I'll be over in ten!” And Neymar pauses, wondering whether or not to warn Lio now, or spring it on him. He goes with his first instinct, “And.. Lio?”

“Yeah?”

“We have to talk about something when I get there.. Something really big.”

And Lionel sounded worried, “Are you okay? You're not sick or anything, are you?”

“No, it has nothing to do with my mental health. More like my social health. But, I'll talk to when I get there, alright?”

Now the Argentine sounds hesitant, and his words were slow as he spoke, “O-Okay.. I'll see you, then?”

“Yeah.”

And with a shaky breath, Neymar ends the call. He looks down at his outfit, wondering whether or not he should change. He was wearing a pair of grey sweats with _seleçao_ printed across the left pant leg, and no shirt, because when he wasn't playing soccer, he truly was lazy.

“Okay, I should change. Yeah. Definitely.” Neymar voices his inward thoughts out loud, deciding to head into his messy bedroom and rummage through his endless supply of snap backs, jeans, and shirts to find something decent for Lio.

He wasn't even fake dating Lio yet, and he's already trying to impress Lio. Ay Dios mío!

* * *

Neymar arrives at Lio's apartment twenty minutes later with hair slicked back nicely, a nice buttoned up shirt, and a pair of jeans. He had knocked two, maybe three times at Lio's door, only to receive an Argentine shouting 'hold on' at him several times.

The door opens quicker than Neymar had anticipated, but what was behind the door shocked Neymar more than how fast the door opened. Lionel stood there, his hair mussed, skin flushed, wearing only a pair of sweats — no shirt in sight. Neymar averted his eyes, hoping that not looking directly at Lio would ward away the violent blush that was threatening to appear on his cheeks.

“You scared me, Ney! You said twenty minutes, and I thought it'd be forty — because you're late to everything — and I was putting the paella to heat up,” Lio was speaking rapidly, and his face was flushed, “And then I dropped a pot on my foot. Come in!”

Neymar steps into the apartment, only to step into Lio's intense gaze, “Anyway — why are you so dressed up? You going on a date?”

And Neymar suddenly feels overdressed, and he felt like he'd faint — was that because he's nervous and embarrassed, or because Lio keeps the AC off because he's cooking? For the love of Dios, it's hot in his apartment! “I-I just.. I wore this because.. I.. Yeah.”

Lio returns to his post beside the stove, stirring the paella in the pot, but not much concentration was going towards the paella. Most of Lio's concentration was going towards Neymar, and how nervous he was. Neymar took note of this, and when Lio beckoned him over, he inched towards Lio slowly. “I just put some more spices, and stuff. How does this taste, Ney? You have better judgment.”

Lio lifted the spoon to Neymar's lips, and without hesitation, Neymar parted his lips slightly to taste the paella. “That's amazing, Lio!”

“Thank you, but it's all Geri in here. That Spanish mastermind, who would've thought _he_ could cook?”

“Who would've thought _you_ could cook?” Neymar retorted, his tongue between his teeth as he smiled wide.

“I invited you over and now you're insulting my cooking skills? Who would've thought!” Lio feigned mock hurt in his tone, placing his hand over his heart while he looked away dramatically.

“If you didn't play soccer so well, I would've thought you were an actor.”

Lio bites his lip, shoving Neymar playfully, “Stooooooop! You're mean, I don't want to be friends with you anymore.”

“Please, Lio, you _love_ me! Best friends stay best friends, don't you know that.”

“True.. What would I do without my trusty Brazilian side kick?”

“Side kick? Hey!”

Lionel laughs, “Yes, deal with it! Also, side kick, can you be a good guy and get the bowls for me? The paella's ready.”

Neymar quickly opens the cabinet that contained the plates and bowls — that were stacked by color and size — and grabbed two bowls and placed them on the small table Lio had. Making it easier for the Argentine, Neymar took out two cups — and the lemonade carton, Lio's a sucker for lemonade — and two spoons. Neymar's been and stayed here so many times, he knows where everything is. He practically lives here — he has a key and everything, but he lost his key. He had been meaning to ask Lio for a spare, actually..

Lio picked up the pot from the stove with caution, wearing two gloves as he transported the pot to the table where Neymar had nicely set everything up. Neymar sat himself down, staring as Lio sat directly across from him, this goofy smile on the Argentine's face.

He was so in love, it hurt.

“So, what was the big announcement you had for me?” asks Lio, as he took his spoon, placing two scoops of the bright, yellow paella into his bowl. Lio didn't know it, but he just brought up the subject Neymar was dreading.

Neymar followed Lionel's actions, taking some paella for himself, as well. He diverted his eyes from Lio, as he took a shaky breath, “Well.. My family is coming down from Brazil to come see me next week.”

“That's amazing, Ney! Can I meet them? I want to meet them.”

“Yes, of course, Lio!” Neymar spoke slowly as he spooned some paella into his mouth, enjoying the flavor of the Spaniard dish.

“I know that there's more, though. What's wrong?”

“Um.. Yeah, that's not all.. They had been asking me about my social status, and my mother and sister had been, uh, pestering me about whether or not I was in a relationship.”

“Mhm?” Lionel hummed softly, giving Neymar the signal that even though Lio wasn't staring at him — rather, at the paella — he was still listening.

“And, in an attempt to make them stop, I may or may not have told them we were dating.” And as the words fell out of Neymar's lips slowly, he braced himself for impact, knowing that even with Lio's laid back personality, he wouldn't take this lightly.

“Wow, Ney you — you said w-what?!”

“I'm sorry, Lio! I'm so so sorry.”

“We're not.. I'm not even.. You're my best friend, Neymar!”

“I know, Lio, you're mine too, believe me! But I.. You were the first person I thought of, because you're my best friend! I'm.. I'm sorry.”

“I.. Okay, whatever. There's more, I know, it's more. I can read you like an open book, Neymar, I hope you know that.”

Yes, he did in fact know that, and it scared Neymar.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Just for the week. Please. Lio, I've never asked much of you —”

“— Um, not true, I've done you many favors! I've driven you home when you were drunk, bought you medicine when you were sick, there's that time I drove twenty minutes in the rain just to drop off your phone —”

Neymar wanted to scream, “— Not the point here, Lio! I just.. I need you to do this for me, please. I can't tell them that I lied. Lio, please, please, please.”

Lionel looked as if he was thinking hard about it, and it gave Neymar hope, “Tell me what this would entail, why don't you, Ney?”

“Okay, uh.. I'll need you to be a little touchy feely.. We don't have to do anything, but a kiss or two and some hugging should be fine. You'll need to live in with me just for the week or two that they're here. And uh.. Sleep in the bed with me?”

Lio sighs, looking as if he had surrendered, “I'll do it, but on one condition.”

Neymar twiddled with his fingers, genuinely surprised that Lio hadn't blown up or refused Ney's proposal, “What's that?”

“What side of the bed do you sleep on?”

Neymar raised his eyebrows in confusion, the sheer simplicity and randomness of the question threw him off a bit. He answered, nevertheless, “The left.”

And Lio grinned this beautiful, but at the same time mischievous grin, eating another spoonful of paella, “I think that this'll go well.”

With that, Neymar had hope.

And all he could do was _thank God for Lionel Messi_.


	2. Dating Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What'd you tell them to make them think I'm lovely, huh, Ney?” 
> 
> Lionel could almost envision the blush coming into Neymar's cheeks at that question. The other line was silent for a few seconds, “You know.. Uh.. Stuff?”
> 
> “You won't tell me?” 
> 
> And Lio's sure that Neymar grins, because he could practically hear the grin in Neymar's tone, “Not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first chapter was Neymar's POV, and now the second chapter is Lio's POV. I'm hoping to alternate, or alternate if I have to, but I'm going to try to keep it one chapter Ney, one Lio, etc etc. I want you to get the idea of how the relationship is viewed in the eyes of the person who proposed the relationship ((Neymar)) and the person who's going along with it ((Lio)). Also, the dynamic of how they are with people OTHER than each other, exactly why this chapter is focused on Lio/Geri/Shak. I found this chapter to be very fun to write, actually. Comments and kudos are definitely appreciated!

“He did not!” gasped Gerard, as he propped his feet up into Lionel's cherrywood coffee table, his hands digging back into the potato chip bag, shoveling some into his mouth. 

Lio, after Neymar left, had laid in bed, wondering why he agreed to Ney's proposal. He told himself it was because Neymar needed his help, and Lionel would bend over backwards for Neymar at any given time — that was his best friend you were talking about! But, deep down inside, Lionel knew he agreed only because he knew how much Neymar had a crush on him — as reported to him by both Dani and Gerard — and Lio figured that maybe if the two fake dated, Neymar would come to the conclusion that the infatuation had run its course. Not that he minded Neymar having a crush on him, he thought it was adorable, really. But, Lio didn't like Neymar in a romantic way, his feelings were strictly platonic. 

The next morning, he called over Gerard to help him pack a small suitcase for Ney's. And obviously when you invite Gerard, you invite Shakira. The two stuck together like glue, and they were truly the cutest couple in Lio's close circle of friends. They came over, and Gerard brought wine, and Lio scolded him because honestly, it was only 10:30 in the morning! They couldn't drink this early.

Did they drink? 

Maybe...

“He did!” Lionel responded, taking a bite of the freshly baked bread that Shakira had bought over — she worked at this cute bakery nestled in between a wedding planner's office and a card shop. The cookies and cakes there were delectable, and Lio usually visited Shak there and bought some goodies for him to snack on — maybe he'd bring a cookie platter for Ney's family. They'd like cookies, wouldn't they? 

“Awh, Lio, he likes you so much! It's actually kind of cute, don't you think?” 

“I mean, I guess? I don't.. I'm thinking that maybe with this his feelings will go away?” 

“Lio, listen to me.. He's liked you for over a year now. When he's drunk, he complains about you so bad. He cries sometimes, his feelings for you are really strong.”

“He does?” Lionel asks, his heart warming but also frowning at the same time at the thought of Neymar crying for him. He'd never mention that he knew about that to Neymar, because it might embarrass him. 

Then Gerard tries to put his two cents in, “Yes! It's really bad too, he whines about how much he likes you, and how he knows you'll never like him back and that — ow!” 

Shakira ended Gerard's sentence abruptly with a curt knock to the shoulder, giving him a look of warning. He responded to that with a mumbled 'sorry' and a kiss to Shak's cheek, which made her smile. She looks back at Lio, “What we're trying to say is just don't mess with him, all right, Lio? Not saying you would, but keep it in mind.. Be careful. Neymar's heart is delicate, there's a reason why we all protect him so much. When he gets into something, he pours his heart into it.” 

“Do you love him more than you love me?” teases Gerard, already knowing her answer, but asking anyway.

Shakira giggles, pressing a kiss to his lips quickly, “Never!” 

And Lio's heart ached at the sight, because Gerard and Shakira were so in love, and it made Lio crave a relationship like theirs badly. He shifted in his seat, biting his lip, “So, give me advice, Shak.”

“On?” 

“How do we pull off this fake relationship thing? Do we have to act like you two do?”

Shak paused halfway through folding one of Lio's shirts — Gerard and Lio had started fooling around, so Shak took the packing into her own hands — and her eyes lit up. By that, Lionel assumed that Shak liked the question, because she looked excited to answer it, “Well.. No, but for you, just look like you have feelings for him. Be touchy, but not too touchy. Just — wait.” She looks at Gerard, “Sit up, querido?” Gerard immediately listened to her, sitting up straight, instead of the previous position he was in, which was lying down, his head in her lap. He was so compliment towards her, which was odd, since with everyone else, getting Geri to do anything was like pulling a bull by their horns. But, with Shakira, he had this ever present look of admiration in his eyes; he'd do anything for her, without a doubt, and vice versa. 

Shak looked back at Lio, “Okay, so when Neymar's talking or something, be very subtle, like this..” She flashed this beautiful smile, while leaning into Gerard, right hand on his thigh companionably. Shak stays in that position, while casting a glance back at Lio, “Don't go overboard, like don't start touching him every where —” 

“— Are you going to demonstrate that?” interrupts Gerard, and Shak looks at him, sticking her tongue at him. 

“You wish!” Then Shak resumes her sentence from several seconds ago, “Now, don't touch him too much, it'll give off a vibe that you wouldn't want to give out to his parents. But, a very subtle hand on the shoulder always works.”

Lionel nods vivaciously, eager to learn more from Shak, “What else?” 

“Hmm.. Relating to what I said before, a little PDA is okay. A kiss or two is good, but no more than that in a short span. Also, don't act fake, like don't agree with every thing he says — disagree sometimes, because if you go along with everything he says, it'll seem weird. But, you guys have a good dynamic, so I don't think you'll have too much of a problem with acting like a couple.” Shakira then looks back at Gerard and pats her lap, which basically told Geri to put his head back there. He lays down again, humming softly as Shak ran her fingers through his hair lovingly.

Lionel takes a sip of his wine — he doesn't even drink much, he doesn't even like wine! — considering all that Shak said. It must all have some truth, considering the couple dynamic her and Gerard have.. “Well, I'll have to —” 

His phone rings, and Lio looks to his side, picking up his iPhone to glance at the caller ID. Subconsciously, a smile sneaks onto his face. 

“Who is it?” 

“Neymar.” 

Shakira squeaks, “Pick up!” 

“I was planning on it..” And on Shak's command, he picks up the phone, “Hola, noviocito!”

And on the other line, you hear Neymar audibly swallow, “H-Hi Lio!” 

“Hi, Neymar. What's up?” 

“I-I was calling to make sure that we were all set for the — you know, the whole —” 

“Boyfriend thing? Yeah, I'm still going to help you. You think I changed my mind in my sleep?” And Lio bit his tongue, because that came out cheekier than expected. 

“I just.. I just wanted to make sure. My mom called, and she said that they have the flight and everything, and that they'll be here on Friday.” 

“I thought you said next week?” 

“Apparently the flights for next week skyrocket in price, and coming on Friday would be cheaper. They bought one of those midnight flights, so we'll have to go pick them up at like, 1.. If you don't mind?” 

And Lio laughs, “Midnight? Your parents really want to see you, don't they?” 

“My sister too.. Yeah, they've been talking about this for a while, and they wanted me to come down there, but I don't — I don't make enough to pay for a flight like that. So, they decided to come down. I haven't seen them in a year.” 

“You must be excited.. They sound lovely, actually, Ney!” 

“Funny, that's exactly what they said about you.”

“They did? What'd you tell them to make them think I'm lovely, huh, Ney?” 

Lionel could almost envision the blush coming into Neymar's cheeks at that question. The other line was silent for a few seconds, “You know.. Uh.. Stuff?”

“You won't tell me?” 

And Lio's sure that Neymar grins, because he could practically hear the grin in Neymar's tone, “Not a chance.”

Lionel opens his mouth to speak, but then Gerard shouts from Shak's lap, “Hola, brasileño!” 

“Is that Geri?” asked Neymar. 

“It is. And Shak's here as well.” 

“Did you -- oh God, did you tell them?” 

Lio frowns, “Yeah.. Did you not want me to?” 

Neymar's response was almost instantaneous, “No, that's okay! They're okay with it?” 

“Yeah! In fact, Shak was giving me tips on how to pull this fake relationship ship off..” Lionel wouldn't mention how Gerard had rambled about how Ney complained about Lio when he was drunk.. I

“Oh! S-She did? That's good.. The more realistic the better.” 

“I would think so! Ney, by the way, when did you want me to swing by? I'm packing my bag —” 

“No, I'm packing his bag!” 

Neymar laughs, “That's Shak, isn't it? Why are you trying to take the spotlight away from Shak's glorious packing skills? What else have you lied to me about?” 

“— Fine, Shak's packing my bag. Like I said, when did you want me to? We can unpack and make your apartment a little more homey.” 

“Um.. Well, today's Tuesday, so you can come tomorrow in the afternoon? Because I'm going out for dinner with Dani and Rafa at night. Brazilians only trio, you know?” 

“Don't cheat on me, will you?” Lionel teases. 

Neymar's answer sounds serious, though, “On you? Never.” 

“O-Okay.. I'll sleep over on Thursday, then, and we can have early dinner, then we'll sleep until like, 11:30.” 

“You're already making plans? You sound like Shak. You guys will make plans to run the world.” 

“And you sound like Geri! The two of us could run the world, thank you very much.”

“Is that an insult?” 

“— Hey! I heard that.” called Gerard. 

“Love you!” Neymar said, making fake kissing sounds into the speaker. 

“Oh, Ney stop, that's creepy!” complained Lio, a laugh accompanying his complaint. 

“Lo siento, lo siento!” laughed Neymar. 

“Anyway! I'll be over tomorrow at say.. 12.” 

“That's too late for me, I start getting ready for dinner at 12.” 

“...What?” 

“No, I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I was trying to be funny. 12 is fine.” 

“You're not funny.” 

“You say that, but you're laughing. So, really, I think I am funny.” 

“Shut up, Ney, you're embarrassing!” 

“You love me though, so, whatever.” 

“Hmm. True.” 

“Okay, incoming call, it's Rafa. Bye, Lio!” 

“Bye, Ney.” 

And with those words, the two end the call, and Lio throws his phone to the side carelessly. It eventually slid off the couch and onto the rug, but Lio didn't bother to pick it up. 

“He's so cute. You got yourself a keeper, Lio.” 

“We're not really dating, Shak!” 

“You say that now.” 

“Stooooooop!” whines Lio childishly, denying every bit of what Shak says. He tosses one of his throw pillows in her direction — not intending to hit her, no, never — but instead, it hits Gerard in the eye. 

“Damn it, Lio! Are you trying to blind me? I'm wearing contacts.” 

“You have like 20/20 vision, why do you need contacts?” 

“Because.” Gerard rubs at his eye, “Why do you hate me?” 

“You're my other best friend, I don't hate you.” 

“Am I second to Neymar?” Gerard gasps in mock shock, even though he knew that already. 

“Actually, you're second in this room,” corrects Lio with a smile, “I like your girlfriend better.” 

“What?! This is betrayal, Lio. True betrayal.” 

“Deal with it, Geri!” 

“I will not.” He gets up from Shak's lap, jumping onto Lio, tackling him to the rugged floor. 

Lionel and Gerard burst into fits of giggles as they wrestle back and forth. Shakira pours more wine into her glass, reclining into her chair comfortably, “Boys.”


	3. Terrible Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar usually expects the unexpected, because he's learned to, after moving to Barcelona. But when Lio moves in, and holds Neymar's face in his hands carefully, looking into his eyes, “You ramble, Ney.” 
> 
> Neymar somehow manages to squeaks out a reply, “I know. I'm sorry.” 
> 
> “I'm not.. I'm not uncomfortable with this,” And Lio softly moves the pads of his thumb across Ney's cheek, staring at Neymar with this focused stare, “Are you?”
> 
> Neymar gulps audibly, shaking his head, “N-No.. I'm not.. No.” 
> 
> Lionel smiles, leaning in just a little closer, their lips only inches from each other's, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be longer, but I want to update all my stories before I go to see Barça in Washington, so expect another chapter between tomorrow and next Tuesday! I hope you like this :)

“Come on in, Lio!” Neymar greets the Argentine with the same friendly smile that he usually served his best friend with. It felt like nothing was different, really, but Neymar knew that eventually, it would feel different. Just for now, though, it felt like Lio was coming over for a visit.

“Where do I put my suitcase?”

“Anywhere,” Neymar shrugs, pointing to several places Lio could’ve placed it, in case he needed suggestions, “Mi casa es tu casa!”

Lio laughed at Neymar’s use of the cliche sentence, choosing to roll the suitcase into the living room without asking Neymar if the living room was okay. Neymar smiles at this, because Lio already knows where everything is, and he knows he didn’t need to ask, simply because it was Neymar.

“Are we going to unpack my stuff now or later?” asks Lio.

“I think now would be best? Because later I’ll be out, and tomorrow everything should be set up, you know?”

And Lio gets what Neymar was saying, and so he offers the Brazilian a small smile, sitting down on the couch. Neymar sits on the couch opposite of Lio, watching as the Argentine unzips his mini suitcase.

“What’d you bring?” Neymar asks with a laugh, inching closer to peer curiously into Lio’s suitcase.

“Well, I bought clothes.” Lio gestures to the side of the suitcase that was packed neatly with clothes.

“Obviously! C'mon, Lio,” Neymar whines almost childishly, leaning forward to move clothes around in Lio's suitcase, “Where's the fun stuff! Did you only bring clothes?”

And Lionel now looks confused, “Fun stuff..?”

Neymar sighs a little, raising himself from his seat on the coach opposite Lio, and placing himself on the same coach as Lio. He sits besides the Argentine, moving the small suitcase onto his own lap, “Let's see..”

The Brazilian rummages through the packed items — Lio doesn't mind, of course — trying to find anything interesting. And in all honesty, Neymar didn't find Lio's brightly colored polka dot boxers as interesting as he'd assume. He eventually found a small picture frame, and he picks it up, examining the photo.

It was from a few months ago, when Lio and Ney had taken a mini trip to the beach. It had been just the two of them, and the beach. The day consisted of sandcastles, splashing, and a lot of food. At the end of the trip, Neymar had insisted that they take pictures. After Lio hesitantly agreed to, they took several selfies, but as Neymar put his own phone away, Lio had taken out a disposable camera. They took a few pictures there, but Neymar had never known that Lio had actually given the camera in to get the pictures. Even more, he didn't know that Lio had them in a frame.

“You have one of these? You actually.. You actually kept them?”

Lio blushes only slightly, but Neymar saw it, he could swear he saw the blush on the Argentine's cheeks. He nods, “Of course, Ney! Did you actually think I'd forget that trip? We have to do it again, it was so much fun.”

“I just — anyway,” Neymar looks at the picture again, “Why'd you bring it?”

“To decorate, Ney! We need to have pictures of us around and stuff, you know? Make us look more like a couple.”

Neymar pouts, “But I have plenty of pictures of us on Instagram!”

“That's not enough, Ney.” Lio says, almost sternly, but Neymar knew Lio wasn't really mad, “I have more, too.”

Lionel proceeds to produce several picture frames, full of pictures of Neymar and Lio. Some of the pictures with just them, but some of them with their respected group of friends — Rafa, Shak, Geri, Dani, Ivan, Luis, Masche, and the two Marcs.

“I didn't know you had so many pictures of us together.” Neymar says, a little awestruck.

“You're my best friend, of course I have lots of pictures! Not to mention you make us take selfies and pictures almost every time we're together?”

“Speaking of..” Neymar grins this mischievous grin, whipping out his gold plated iPhone 6, “Selfie time!”

“Noooo!” shouts Lio, but it's too late to protest, as Neymar had now climbed on top of Lio, the Brazilian clutching his iPhone for dear life.

“Selfieeeeeeeeeees!” Neymar screams, as he shifts positions, now lying next to Lio, instead of on top of him. He places his camera on the front choice, laughing evilly as Lio pouts, but suffers through the long selfie op that Neymar made him go through.

After dozens of selfies, Neymar looks back through them, showing them to Lio. They laughed at the silly ones, but then agreed on which ones to post on Instagram, and which ones to use filters on.

“I like that one.” Lio commented as Neymar swipes through the selfie gallery. Lio then tucks himself closer to Neymar, and the Brazilian wants to scream. The two were lying together on the couch, the sides of their bodies well past barely touching — Neymar hadn't noticed it until now, and there was no way he'd ruin it now.

“Okay.. That one's nice, but how about,” Neymar pauses, swiping through of a few selfies to find the one he wanted, “This one?”

“Hmm,” Lio muses, zooming in on his own face, “I look nice. I like it.”

“Then we'll post that one.” Neymar decided, based on Lio's choice.

“It's okay, Ney! You can post the one you like. I don't mind.”

“Hush, my favorite Argentine, hush.” Neymar shushed him, quickly posting the selfie without giving Lio much time to think, “It's now uploaded, and you look adorable.”

“W-Well..” stammers Lio, because he's obviously not used to getting compliments, even though Neymar could recall plenty of times where he complimented the Argentine. “Thank you, Ney.”

Neymar lifts his body off Lio's — he didn't want this to seem awkward, or anything — and sits beside him, placing his phone onto the coffee table. He looks over at Lio, “Okay, so how about we order some food and decorate this place?”

Lio grins this cute little grin and he shakes his head in agreement, “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

“It looks really nice!” Lionel grins proudly, as he stood in the center of Ney's apartment, admiring their decor and how well placed everything looked.

The two had spent the past few hours eating, rearranging, and decorating, which was a little tiring, to say the least. They'd placed pictures of Ney and Lio — and some featuring their friends — all around the apartment. In addition to that, they placed a few subtle, but effective, items around the house. In the bathroom Lio placed his razor and toothpaste next to Ney's, and put his own shampoo and conditioner, because it'd be odd if two of those kinds of things weren't in the bathroom. Then in the kitchen, next to Neymar's small replica of the Brazil flag, Lio had placed his own small replica of the Argentina flag — Neymar had bought all his friends mini replica's of their home flags, because he somehow happened to stumble upon a store that sold them. And Lio's favorite of all, he placed his 'I heart Barcelona' mug in Neymar's cabinet.

And with that, the apartment was Lionel Messi-fied.

“Doesn't it?” Neymar hums in definite agreement, feeling excitement at the thought that this was actually happening — even if it was fake, and eventually the two would go back to just being best friends.

“You think your family will believe it?”

“What? That I'm dating an Argentine? No, they love you! They think your country is very nice, by the way.” Neymar knows that's not what Lio was talking about, but he just messes with him a little.

“No! I mean like —”

“— I know what you meant. Yeah, I think they will. We just need to pull it off really well. If anyone notices that it's fake, it'd be Rafa.” And by Rafa, he meant his sister, Rafaella. Neymar knew his sister like the bottom of his soccer ball, and Rafaella knew Neymar like the back of her hand. She'd be the only one to figure out it was fake, so she was the only one they'd have to worry about.

“Are we going to have to like.. Be touchy and stuff?” Lionel blushes at the thought, and the smallest of smiles spreads across his face.

Neymar's mind screams yes, but his mouth says something different, “Well.. We don't have to? Like, I get it, you might be a little uncomfortable about it. Because you know, we're best friends and stuff, and I don't want you to be awkward or anything. That's like the last thing I'd want, actually —”

Neymar usually expects the unexpected, because he's learned to, after moving to Barcelona. But when Lio moves in, and holds Neymar's face in his hands carefully, looking into his eyes, “You ramble, Ney.”

Neymar somehow manages to squeaks out a reply, “I know. I'm sorry.”

“I'm not.. I'm not uncomfortable with this,” And Lio softly moves the pads of his thumb across Ney's cheek, staring at Neymar with this focused stare, “Are you?”

Neymar gulps audibly, shaking his head, “N-No.. I'm not.. No.”

Lionel smiles, leaning in just a little closer, their lips only inches from each other's, “Good.”

Neymar, to put it simply, wanted to scream.

As Lio's lips almost touched Neymar's, the front door of Ney's apartment opens, and a loud, booming voice made an appearance into the apartment, “Oye, chico! Ney where are you, mi amor?”

Lio jumps away from Neymar, and the Brazilian was trembling a little with anticipation. Always Neymar, always.

Dani walks to where Neymar and Lio stood, Rafinha following close behind, “Liooooo! You're here!” Dani moves closer to Lio, hugging the small Argentine with bone crushing force.

Rafa and Ney exchange handshakes, watching as Dani and Lio exchange words in rapid Spanish. Rafa stands next to Neymar, whispering, “What's wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You look like a ghost, Ney. We have to Brazilian bond, bro. What's wrong?”

 _Damn it, Rafa_!

“I'll.. I'll explain it at dinner.”

Rafa gives Neymar a suspicious look, “Hmm. Okay. I'll hold you to that.”

“Shut up, Rafa.”

Rafinha grins, “You love me.”

Dani turns back to the two Brazilians, “I've informed Lio that this is a Brazilian only dinner.”

“Ney, you're leaving me here alone? How will I survive?” Lionel feigns this overly dramatic tone, and he sounds so silly. Sarcasm is not Lio's strong suit.

“Ice cream's in the freezer. I bought you your own tub.”

Lio screams with excitement, “You spoil me! Have fun, amiguitos!”

With that, Neymar, Rafa, and Dani watch as Lio excitedly runs to the kitchen to get his ice cream. Neymar sighs, thinking about what could've been if his friends hadn't busted in at the most inopportune time. He grabs his keys off the hook, opening his door and ushering Dani and Rafa out, “Let's go.”


	4. Brazukas Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you wanna hear the best thing?” said Neymar, as the Brazilian took a sip of his soda, a sudden time of bitterness in his voice. 
> 
> “What?” asked both Rafa and Dani in unplanned unison. 
> 
> “When you guys walked in the apartment?” He paused for dramatic effect, “Lio was about to kiss me.” 
> 
> “NO!” groaned Rafa. 
> 
> “You're joking, right, Ney?” Dani questioned, his eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights. 
> 
> “Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

“Okay, what's up, Ney? You said you'd tell us.” Rafa initiated the conversation at last, staring at Neymar intensely as he blindly placed the napkin on his lap.

It had been Dani's choice to pick where they'd be eating for their Brazuka dinner, since the three took turns. And so he had chosen this quaint, but busy restaurant close to Rafa's house to eat at. They served good paella, from what Ney could catch from what Dani had said. It was packed, which wasn't unusual, even if it was a weekday. The three had gotten their drinks, but were still waiting to be asked for their orders — they figured that by the way it was sizing up, they'd be here a while.

“Yeah, you look like a ghost, man!” Dani chimed in.

“See?!” Rafa exclaimed, — sipping this beer that he'd went on and on about how he had to try because Ter had recommended it — “I'm not the only one. What's wrong, Ney?”

Neymar rolled his eyes, he was tired of the two pestering him — they'd done it throughout the ten minute or so car ride — so he shrugs, figuring that he'd tell him his current situation. “Lio and I are dating.”

Rafa and Dani's heads slowly turned until they eventually were staring at each other with wide eyes. Neymar waited with anticipation to hear what his two friends would say. After a few seconds of silence, Neymar was worried of what they'd say. His eyebrows furrowed, and he bit his lip, this must not be good..

“Pay it up, Alcantara!” whoops Dani, breaking the dreaded silence.

“Damn it, Neymar!” Rafinha retrieved his wallet from his jeans pockets, with a sullen look on his face.

“What? W-What?” stuttered Neymar, obviously a bit confused at the whole situation.

“We've been betting on this for months now!” Dani explained simply, obviously enthusiastic about the fact that he'd won the bet.

“Yeah, sadly. Dani said that you'd guys would get together in the next few months, and I said it would take longer. And then Dani said 'you wanna bet on that, Rafa?' and fuck, that's 150 euros down the drain.”

“Down the drain for you, into the pockets for me!” grinned the older of the three Brazilians, as Rafinha handed over the money to him.

“I..” Neymar was confused, “You guys actually thought that Lio and I would date?”

“Neymar. Neymar. _Neymaaaaaar._ Have you seen the way you two act? I'm surprised you guys aren't married by now.” laughed Dani, and Rafinha nodded in obvious agreement with his fellow Brazilian.

“What do you mean?”

“Bro. You guys sleep over each other's house on a daily basis, you guys are literally always so touchy touchy with all those hugs and tackles and stuff.. When it's with you, it's Lio, Lio, Lio and with Lio it's Ney, Ney, Ney.. You always share food at restaurants, majority of the pictures in your favorites folder are of you and Lio —”

“— Hey! How do you know what pictures are in my favorite folder?”

“Shhh, Ney. That's beside the point here. Anyway, you two always want to team up for FIFA, and the obvious one, you have the biggest crush on him.”

“Rafa, that's all regular best friend stuff!” protested Neymar, but secretly liked the thought that their small circle of friends actually thought he had a chance with the Argentine.

Dani inserted his two cents into the conversation, “All best friend stuff, true, but it's the way you two go about it.. It's hard to explain, you guys are just right for each other. You compliment each other nicely. He's quiet and shy, and you're loud and outgoing. Not to mention that when you're with Lio, he calms down a little..”

“I'm.. Okay.. But, hold on, you might have to give your money back to Rafa.”

“What do you mean?” Dani looked defeated at the statement, while Rafa looked hopeful on the other hand.

“We're not really dating.. I asked him to pretend to date me because I told my family we were.”

And Neymar internally braced himself for the explosion that was about to occur at table number ten.

“Damn it, Neymar!” groaned Dani, smacking his hand onto the booth seat.

“Pay it up, Alves. I want my refund.” Rafinha laughed, grinning mischievously as he was dispersed his money back.

“I'm not mad about the money,” Dani clarified, as he gave the money back to his friend, then looked over at Neymar, “I'm upset that you and Lio aren't really dating.”

“I am too, actually!” Rafa agreed, “I was all excited for you two, and then you tell us it's fake. Shameful, Neymar, shameful.”

“And you wanna hear the best thing?” said Neymar, as the Brazilian took a sip of his soda, a sudden time of bitterness in his voice.

“What?” asked both Rafa and Dani in unplanned unison.

“When you guys walked in the apartment?” He paused for dramatic effect, “Lio was about to kiss me.”

“NO!” groaned Rafa.

“You're joking, right, Ney?” Dani questioned, his eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights.

“Nope.” Neymar felt bitter about the whole situation, honestly. Neymar was still shivering in anticipation at the thought of what might've happened if Dani and Rafa wouldn't have interrupted the two. They would've kissed, and it might've been magical beyond Neymar's wildest dreams. On the other hand, he was slightly grateful, because who knows what Neymar would've done if his mind was clouded with a little lust. There might not be another chance for Neymar to kiss Lio, but he hopes that in the situation they were currently in, they'd kiss a few times.

Damn it, now all Neymar could think about was Lio and his lips — he adored Lio so much, it hurt sometimes. He's hoping to get over him eventually, but he secretly doesn't want to.

“Holy shit, I'm sorry, Ney. We know how much you probably wanted that.” Dani apologized, with Rafa shaking his head vivaciously in agreement.

“I just.. I don't know, it'll happen eventually, I'm sure.” He really wasn't sure, “So, don't feel bad, guys, really.”

“Well, let's cheer to that, si?” grinned Rafinha, picking up his glass and motioning for the others to do the same, “For Ney and Lio!”

“Salut!” chuckled Dani, clinking his glass with Rafa, then Neymar.

“Amen to that, Rafa!” Neymar grinned widely, clinking glasses with the two. He downed his whole sangria in a several prolonged sips, while Dani and Rafa chanted _chug_ , _chug_ , _chug_ in the background, spurring Neymar forward.

“Ugh, no more, I have to pick up my parents in a few hours.” Neymar told the waitress candidly, after she offered to refill his glass of sangria — she already had the pitcher in hand, awfully tempting to the Brazilian.

The waitress shook her head, flashing a smile at the three Brazilians, then moving to the next table to serve on.

“You're not driving, are you? You want me to drive you?” Dani offered, sipping his lemon flavored water — since he chose the restaurant this month, he was the designated driver.

“I had one glass of sangria, Dani, I'm not tipsy,” Neymar rolled his eyes, “And anyway, Lio's taking me. Thank you, though.”

“Liooooooo's taking you, oh of course!” laughed Rafa, drinking more of his beer, obviously launching him to be the status of being the one who'd be a little tipsy when he got home — Marc Andre would take care of him though, he has before, and Neymar doesn't doubt that he wouldn't tonight.

“Is Lio going to replace me as your chauffeur? I'm going to miss our days of singing Enrique Iglesias in the car.”

“You guys sang Enrique Iglesias?” Rafinha snorted at the statement, placing his glass down.

“Shut up, Rafa, I've been to your house and heard you singing Britney Spears, so don't start!” Neymar screamed, his voice cracking a bit as he began to laugh.

“That was cold Neymar, ice cold.” Dani nudged Neymar's shoulder.

“You wounded me there, Ney, you didn't have to go in like that.” Rafa feigned shock, mixed with a bit of hurt, but by the playful look in his eyes, Neymar knew Rafa wasn't hurt.

He leaned over the table, placing both hands on Rafinha's cheeks and proceeding to place a big, fat kiss there, “Shut up, Rafa, you know I love you.”

“Woah there,” Rafinha pushed Ney away playfully, laughs escaping his lips, “I have a boyfriend!”

And Neymar grins, this twinkle in his eyes as he winked at Rafa, “So do I.”

* * *

When Neymar walked into the apartment, the lights were dimly lit, and it was fairly quiet. Only one lamp was on, and the TV produced the rest of the light and solely provided the low noise in the room. 

He quickly locked the door as he walked in, placing his keys on the designated holder for them, trying not to make to much noise. He walked past the couch, where he thought Lio would be, but wasn't. The TV remote had fallen to the floor sometime during the night, so Neymar picked it up, and turned the TV off — now the apartment was eerily quiet. He shut off the lamp as well, so he used the flashlight on his phone to make his way to the room; he also tripped over Lio's suitcase, but he wouldn't mention that. 

He walked into his bedroom, and saw a sight that made his heart warm up. Lio was lying on his side, his small body almost floating as top of Neymar's pale blue duvet. His hair was mussed, and light, barely noticeable snores escaped his lips. He didn't know what to do — did he crawl in bed with Lio, or sleep on the couch? Would that be an invasion of privacy, just lying down next to him? 

He had a minute long fight with his inner self, but eventually, Neymar decided he'd lay down in his own bed. But, an arm length away from Lio, so they could both have space. He stripped down to only his boxers — he assumed that'd be okay with Lio — and slowly placed his body onto the bed. With his added weight, the bed dipped slightly, creaking. Neymar looked over at Lionel, but the Argentine was still sleeping peacefully. He sighed, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. 

His eyes slowly fluttered closed, but beside him, Neymar heard his name being whispered, almost in a prayer like way. Curious, Neymar looked towards Lio, who seemingly kept whispering Ney, Ney.. Shocking enough, Lionel's hands reached out to Neymar, “Ney.” 

“Yes?” Neymar answered, not sure if Lio was still sleeping or not. 

“I'm cold.” Lio told him, his voice sounding distant, sleepy. 

“You want a blanket?” Neymar offered, “Or I can turn off the AC —” 

Lio interrupted him by crossing the distance from himself to where Neymar was lying, and very slowly Lio wrapped his arms around Neymar's waist. Neymar's heart almost stopped beating, truthfully. 

“Is this.. Is this okay?” asked Lio, sounding unsure about their current situation. 

“Yeah.. Perfect.” Neymar squeaked. 

Lio nodded then, placing his head onto Ney's shoulders, “You're warm.” 

“You're cold.” 

Lio laughed quietly, “Fair enough.” 

“Yeah..” Neymar chuckled, closing his eyes as Lio tightened his grip slightly, their bodies tightly glued together. Neymar's back was against Lio's chest, and Neymar's head lolled back to just below Lio's neck. On the other hand, Lio's head was nestled into the curve between Neymar's shoulder and throat, “Good night, Lio.”

After a few heartbeats, the Argentine repeated softly, “Night, Ney.”

They both held on to each other, just like that, as they drifted into a blissful sleep. They knew they'd have to be up in a few hours, but they disregarded the thought.

To say the least, Neymar knew he'd sleep very well in the next few hours.


	5. Jetlag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have to go pick up your parents at the airport, Ney.” replied Lio softly. 
> 
> “Lioooooooooo, you go, I'm too tired.” Neymar sighed, but despite his own words, he placed himself into a sitting position, “C'mere, Lio, please?” 
> 
> Lio slowly inched himself toward Neymar, but kept enough personal space between them so they could breathe, “Hmm?” 
> 
> “Carry me to the car, I'm tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very questionable. I think it makes absolutely no sense. Maybe it does or maybe it doesn't, because I'm my harshest critic, honestly. It's just a simple stepping stone chapter, and it's supposed to be simple! So, hopefully it's up to par! Hope you guys like.

The alarm clock shrieked its terrible, high pitched song, awakening Lio from his sleep. It was an ungodly time of the hour, and if the choice was up to Lio, he'd still be sleeping, enjoying sleep blissfully.

The Argentine groaned, nevertheless, turning over on his side to temporarily snooze the alarm. As he rolled back to his original position, his eyes went wide as he noticed how close in proximity Neymar was. They'd practically slept right up next to each other, no space between their bodies as they clung to each other sleepily.

Lionel sighed dreamily, watching as Neymar's chest rose and fell as he slept peacefully, now curled up into a ball without Lio's body next to him. He looked adorable, Lionel admitted to himself, and he didn't want to wake Neymar up. He'd much rather let the Brazilian sleep, and with that, let himself sleep as well.

But, he wanted to make a good first impression with Neymar's parents, and them being late might not put Lio in the best light. He didn't care if he was making the first impression as the boyfriend — and not the best friend — he still wanted it to be good, nevertheless. He wanted Neymar's family to like him, because Neymar talks so much good about the Argentine, Lio just wants to live up to that, for some reason.

“Neymar..” Lio whispered, slowly rocking the Brazilian, in an attempt to wake him up. He was still a little tired himself, and he was desperately denying the temptation to just lay back down next to Neymar and sleep.

Neymar groaned tiredly after quite a while of Lio's semi failed attempts of waking him up, “Que paso, Lio? I'm tired..”

“We have to go pick up your parents at the airport, Ney.” replied Lio softly.

“Lioooooooooo, you go, I'm too tired.” Neymar sighed, but despite his own words, he placed himself into a sitting position, “C'mere, Lio, please?”

Lio slowly inched himself toward Neymar, but kept enough personal space between them so they could breathe, “Hmm?”

“Carry me to the car, I'm tired.” Neymar asked in an almost whining tone, and without an answer from the other, Neymar crawled into Lio's lap. He yawned, “To the car!”

Lionel glanced down, then back up at Neymar with an almost shy look, “Well, I uh — I need to put some clothes on first.”

Lio watched as Neymar's eyes shot open, widened in realization, and cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He crawled off Lio's lap, “Yeah, clothes. We um, need those, right? Okay. Dressed!”

Neymar slowly backs into his closet, then shuts the door, leaving Lio to himself. With a shrug, Lio takes his clothes out of the small drawer he'd placed them in, and silently changed into them. He then sat on the bed, and waited for Neymar to come out — who eventually did, after almost 10 minutes of choosing an outfit.

“Ready?” asked Neymar, as he quickly adjusted his Brazil national team snapback. He headed out of the bedroom, going towards the exit, Lio assumed.

Lio stands up, joining Neymar by the door. With a playful eye roll, he opens the door for Neymar, gesturing for the Brazilian to go first, “Well, considering I'm not the one who took like, ten minutes to get ready..”

“Shut up, Lio!” laughed Neymar loudly, pulling Lio out of the apartment by the hand.

Was that a sign to tell him to hurry up, or was it because he wanted to hold Lio's hand? The Argentine couldn't decipher which one out of the two it was.

Nevertheless, Neymar's hands were warm, and Lio's fingers curled around Neymar's hand slowly. Lio could've sworn he heard Neymar sigh dreamily, but he wasn't totally sure — it might've been his mind. After all, he was still tired.

With his free hand, Neymar's hand shook as he locked the door. The Brazilian turned to face Lionel, nudging him towards the elevator, “O-Okay, let's go.”

* * *

“What exit are they supposed to be getting off at?” Lio asked as he pulled the car into the airport parking lot, which was practically vacant at this time of night.

“Um.. 12B?” replied Neymar with uncertainty, as he squints at his phone.

“You sure?” Lio arched his eyebrows, his tone oozing with patience — he's learned that, with Neymar, you need the uttermost amount of patience. Lio didn't mind though; which was obvious, considering he'd agreed to keep up appearances by being Neymar's boyfriend.

See? Patience.

“Yeeeeeeeees..” said Neymar once again, still seeming unsure. But, Lio was tired, so he didn't press the subject any more. If they got to exit 12B and Neymar's family wasn't there, they'd cross that bridge — or rather, exit — when they got to it.

With a light sigh, Lio drove towards exit 12B, which in reality hadn't been too far from where they'd entered. They pulled over, then rolled their windows down, hoping to catch a glimpse of Neymar's family. His family should've been out by now, since their flight had landed almost thirty minutes ago, according to Neymar.

Lio glances around, eventually looking back at Neymar, “You see them?”

And as if on cue, Lio heard a high pitched scream, and the sound of suitcases rolling in their direction. Lio watched as Neymar puts his phone down, and like Lio, looks out the window.

“Neeeeeeeeeeeeymar!” called out a female voice, a voice thick with an accent that could only be described as Brazilian — this, Lio assumed, was Neymar's sister, Rafaella.

“Rafa!” Neymar chirped happily in reply, unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out of the car.

In the few seconds, Lio immediately heard some enthusiastic exchanges in rapid Portuguese, and the Argentine smiled — he hadn't seen the Brazilian so excited since when the two watched the UCL final at Gerard's house. Barcelona had won, and Neymar triumphantly paraded around the house with his long, Barcelona flag swinging from his neck, giving him the look of a caped crusader. A caped crusader with a love for Barcelona, of course.

But this? It might've topped that.

After a few minutes of sitting alone and cooped up in the car by himself, Lio decided to go out and make an appearance. He locked the car as he jumped out, slowly walking to the other side, where Neymar was stationed with his family. Shyly, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked into the frenzy of Portuguese and hugs, suddenly feeling like an outsider.

“Meu deus!” gasped Neymar's mother, her gasp slowly turning into a lip curling smile as her eyes set on Lio, “Let me guess. You're the boy my son is always talking about?”

“Mãe, stop!” Neymar whined, almost childishly, hanging his head in embarrassment.

“Oh, shush, Ney!” His mother rolled her eyes almost comically. For a second or two, it was quiet, until Nadine leaned into her son, eventually whispering, “He's cute! You didn't say he was cute.”

Lio, not that far away from the pair, heard exactly what Neymar's mother had said. And judging by Neymar's expression, he assumed that Neymar knew that Lio had heard what his mom had said.

“Mãe! Stoooooop, please.” Neymar pleaded, his eyes flickering from his mother, back to Lio, who was watching Neymar with a grin on his face. Lio loved seeing Neymar all flustered and embarrassed like this, it was almost comical, if he was being honest.

“Excuse me, I haven't gotten a chance to introduce myself!” said a female voice irritably, a voice that definitely did not belong to Neymar's mother.

“Then introduce yourself? Nobody's stopping you.” replied Neymar, glancing behind himself.

“Ooh, someone's cranky, yes?” the same female voice commented, but this time, her face was revealed as she emerged from behind Neymar. This, without a doubt, was Neymar's sister, Rafaella.

“Shut up, Rafa.” muttered Neymar.

Rafaella grinned at Neymar deviously, leaning in to place a big kiss on his cheek, “I will never shut up,” She paused, “You know that.”

“Sadly —” Neymar started, but was interrupted by his sister.

“— Anyway!” Rafaella turned to Lio, “You must be Lionel, yes?”

Lio nodded his head, offering Rafa a friendly smile, “Yeah! Lionel the Argentine. That's me,” He sounded awkward as he spoke, and the reason for that was his tiredness. He didn't want to be sociable at this time, but he just kept smiling, “You're.. Hmm.. Let me guess. Rafaella?”

“You caught a smart one here, Ney,” laughed Rafaella, her comment aimed more at her brother than to anyone else. She turns back to Lio, “You guessed right, dear Lionel. Ding, ding, ding, sound the alarms, we have a winner.”

“What can I say? I'm an extremely good guesser.” Lionel shrugged, his tone hinted with only the slightest bit of sarcasm, “What's my prize?”

“The satisfaction of knowing that you guessed correctly. Congratulations.”

“Oh no, when Rafa starts to be sarcastic, you know we need to put her to bed.” Neymar warned the others as he teased his sister lightly.

With that, Lio and Ney helped Neymar's family put their bags into the trunk of Lio's car.

Lio and Ney sat in the front, Rafaella sat in the middle seat, while Neymar's mother and father sat in the backseats.

There wasn't much conversation through the drive home — it was a lengthy drive back, but it wasn't a short one, either — and Lio suspected that it was because everyone was a little tired. Neymar and Lio were tired because they had to wake up early to get here, but on the other hand, Ney's family was tired because of the sudden jet lag.

But, sometime during the ride, Lio's hand slowly reached over to grasp Neymar's. It was an attempt to make the two look lee like a couple, like Shak and Gerard had suggested. They'd held hands earlier, and Neymar had seemed content about it, so Lio assumed he wouldn't mind.

And through the corner of his eyes, Lio saw how Neymar's lips had curled into a smile, and how his fingers slowly wrapped around Lio's perfectly. It was almost a perfect parallel to earlier, except this time, the roles were reversed.

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be as hard as Lio had thought. 

* * *

“We're here!” Neymar announced, as Lio pulled the car into the allocated parking spot for the apartment.

He received a weak reply from his family, who by this time, had fallen asleep in the backseat of the car. Rafaella was on the verge of being awake and being asleep, so when she heard Neymar announce that they had reached their destination, she turned to her parents. She shook her parents, whispering to them, telling them to wake up.

While that quiet movement happened in the back, Lio turned to Neymar, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Neymar looked out the window, “I'm just a little tired. Not sure if I'll be able to sleep, though.”

“No? Well, then I'll stay up with you,” Lio offered watching as Neymar smiled, “And we'll drink orange juice and watch old Barcelona games. Deal?”

Neymar rubbed his thumb over Lio's hand softly, which distracted Lio slightly, admittedly, “Deal.”

“You guys done having your love fest up there? We're ready to go.” Rafaella interrupted.

“Ready to sleep!” exclaimed Neymar Sr, one of the first times Lio had heard him speak.

“Okay, okay,” sighed Neymar, glancing down once more at the sight of Lio's hands wrapped his own before releasing his boyfriend's hand, “Let's go, novio.”

Lio extracted the keys from the ignition at that moment, stuffing them into the pockets of his shorts. He waited for everyone else to exit the car before locking it.

Neymar and Lio has jointly decided that they'd come get the suitcases in the morning, after everyone had been rested. But, Rafaella had protested that she needed her beauty bag, to put on skin cream before she went to sleep. So, Neymar got her her bag. Then, Neymar's mother needed her cozy Brazilian flag slippers, so Lio grabbed her those. But when Neymar Sr was about to request that one of the boys go get something from the bag, everyone made a decision to just take their bags.

They'd taken the elevator to the floor of the apartment where Neymar — and for the sake of the visit, Lio — lived. Neymar had the keys, so Lio made small talk with the family as Neymar unlocked the door. For the most part, Lio saw Ney's family as really nice people, who seemingly enough liked him.

Then again, everyone likes Lio after an hour of knowing him.

Lio helped Rafaella and Neymar's mother with their bags, while Neymar took his father's bag. So, when they were inside the apartment and it was okay to place the bags down, Lio was relieved. 

As soon as they had enterEd the apartment, Rafaella was the first to take action. She grabbed a small purse-looking bag, and announced that she was going to go get ready for bed. At this point, Neymar Sr and his wife were already ready to sleep, so Lio showed the two to Neymar's bedroom. The bed was big enough for Neymar's parents, and Rafaella, if she slept horizontally.

“So, you and Neymar will be sleeping outside?” asked Neymar's mother.

“Yes. On the couch..”

“On the same couch?” Neymar Sr asked.

“Um..” Lio struggled to answer this question. Did he say yes, or did he say no? He honestly didn't know if they'd be sleeping on the sane couch, so he had no idea. Lio was about to give a simple answer, when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his shoulders, squeezing lightly.

“Hi!” smiled Neymar, “What are you guys talking about?”

“Sleeping arrangements.” replied Neymar Sr generically. He was cleaning his glasses, placing them next to Neymar's Brazilian colored rosary on the bedside.

“Oh! Okay,” And with vivid hand motions, Neymar began to explain, “You two will sleep vertically, on this bed. And Rafaella will sleep horizontally, so all three of you will fit! I thought of that myself.”

“And what about you and Lio?”

“Well, we're going to pull out the sofa, and make it into a sofa bed! Isn't that right, Lio?” Neymar kissed Lio's cheek after he finished speaking, and Lio practically felt his cheeks heating up a bit.

“Yup! Just like Neymar said.” Lio agreed, nodding.

“Okay! Well, I hope you guys sleep well.” smiled Neymar's mother, and Lio took that as a sign to leave.

“Thank you!” said Lio, as he turned around to exit the room, with Neymar attached to him at the hip.

As they left, Rafaella entered, with the bright green mask plastered onto her face. She bid goodnight as she entered the room, and closed the door, leaving Neymar and Lio alone.

“Now,” Lio grinned, now that they were by themselves, “You look up the Barcelona game we should watch, and I'll get the orange juice.”

And Neymar smiles, “5-0 victory over Real Madrid okay?”

“I'm always a fan of that game!” Lio whisper yelled, as he grabbed the carton of orange juice, two glasses, and two straws.

Lio came back into the living room, where Neymar was setting up the sofa bed, placing two pillows nicely together, and setting out a blanket big enough to cover the both of them.

“Ready to watch the best clásico ever?” grinned Neymar, as he sat dead center of the sofa bed.

Lio poured a glass of orange juice for himself, and another for himself, then accompanied Neymar on the sofa bed, “You know it.”


	6. Mixed Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Won't we, Lio?” 
> 
> “Oh, uh,” Lio looks up from the wool cotton blanket he'd been folding with eyes wide, as if he was surprised that he had been called upon. The Argentine nods his head, “Si, claro, cariño! I'll be more than happy to show them around with you. It'll be fun.” 
> 
> And Neymar smiles, because he was looking forward to showing his family around, but also because he was especially excited to walk around Barcelona with Lio, hand in hand, as if they were really dating. Just the thought of being able to spend time with Lio and his family made Neymar happy; there were no two things he adored more than his family and Lio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! Sorry this update took so damn long. I had a tiny issue of writer's block and I wasn't sure how to finish this chapter. I tweaked it too, it's different than how I originally wrote it. You're going to see a lot of things that seem like things that aren't, and possibly a hurt Neymar ((emotionally, not physically!)) Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated 101% and are totally encouraged ((comments make me really excited!!))

Neymar had never really been a morning person, in all honesty. Ever since he was a young, humble boy living in Brazil, one thing he enjoyed when he got the chance was being able to sleep in. Nothing felt better to the Brazilian than waking up after more hours of sleep than a person could possibly need, feeling energized and refreshed.

But, Neymar knew for a fact that his Argentine counterpart, Lio, was actually quite the opposite. While Neymar was a stay up and sleep in late kind of guy, Lionel had been a sleep early, wake up early type of person ever since the young Brazilian had been introduced to the Argentine. Which is why when Neymar got Lio to stay up pass his normal bedtime, it was a small miracle for Neymar to enjoy. An example of one of these miracles was that last night, where they had went to the airport to pick up Ney's parents. Lio had promised Neymar they'd stay up — keyword here is _stay up_ — and watch an old Barcelona game, like they did on those rare sleepless nights. Lio, as per usual, kept his word, and so that was exactly how Neymar and Lio had ended up on the couch, snuggled close together, the two of them entangled in the pale blue sheets. Lio was cradling Neymar close to him, his arms wrapped around Neymar's body protectively, while Neymar simply snuggled closer.

That next morning, the bright, unfiltered light of the sun rays had seeped through the transparent curtains, and into Neymar's apartment. The light burned Neymar's face, signaling him to wake up, and start the day. And with a groan, he rubbed at his eyes furiously, then almost defensively shielding himself from the sun with a nearby throw pillow. Even with all of Neymar's wriggling in his attempt to wake himself up fully, Lio's chest continued to rise and fall steadily, as he continued to sleep and dream. Neymar stopped all his actions there, just watching the way Lio's eyelashes fluttered as he slept, or the continuous rise and fall of his chest as his breathing fell into a pattern, similar to a slow, steady dance. Lio was quiet as he slept, and he looked vulnerable, almost childlike there; and Neymar wouldn't have traded that one moment of sweet and close familiarity for the world. He knew it'd have to end soon, though, because Neymar, now fully awake and ready to tackle the day, was growing restless and needed to get up and start being productive. And he couldn't do that unless Lio let go of him.

“Lio,” Ney whispered. “Lio, wake up.”

And Lio moved slightly, not exactly stirring quite yet, but possibly hearing Neymar's attempts to try and wake up. With his failed subtle attempt, Neymar whispered a little louder, this time writhing in Lio's embrace. “Lio, Lio.. _Liooooo_ —”

Lio was now doing a little more than stirring, and given the constant opening and closing of his eyes, it was evident that Lio heard Neymar, and that he was trying to wake up. After a while, the Argentine spoke, his voice low and scratchy, “Good morning, Ney..”

“Hi Lio!” Neymar greets enthusiastically, maybe a little too enthusiastic considering how early it was, but by Neymar's standards, it was totally fine. Neymar had always thought it was better to be super enthusiastic than extremely grumpy — many people disagreed with him on that, but Neymar disregarded those who disagreed, and continued to be his enthusiastic self.

“What time is it?” asks Lio, his arms uncurling from Neymar's shoulders to fix his hair and rub his eyes.

Neymar watched Lio with fascination evident in his eyes, until after a few seconds, Neymar realized that his staring was probably creepy, and he looks away. Rather, he picks up his phone, clicking the home button solely to see the time. “It's uh, 8:09..”

“Hmm. Your family isn't up yet?”

“Well,” Neymar grins at Lio. “Do you see any of my family in the room?”

“Oh, okay, it's so early and you're already giving me sass.” Lio laughed softly.

“Get used to it.”

“Trust me,” Lio smiled, nudging Neymar's shoulder. “I think I will. I do have to wake up next to you for the next week or so, right?”

“Yes,” Neymar looks in the distance dramatically, as if he were thinking about what to say next. “I think that's part of the plan.”

“Not to brag, but unlike you, I'm very pleasant to wake up next to.”

Neymar snorts at that, laying his head down on the pillow closest to Lio, “Pleasant _my ass_ ,” says Neymar. “Tell me, pleasant in what ways, dear Lionel?”

“Well..” He paused, as if he was thinking of pleasant aspects about him. “I can offer to make coffee and breakfast.”

“Really? I think you should make coffee and breakfast, because I'd probably burn the place if I tried.” It was the tragic truth, Neymar was not the best of cooks, and in his many adventures in the culinary aspect of his life, he had burned more things rather than actually cooked them. “I think we can establish in this relationship, you'll be the one to cook.”

And then, Lio sits up quickly, his eyes slowly moving over to look at Neymar, “I said I can offer. I'm not going to, you're mean to me.”

“ _Liooooooooo_ , I'm sorry!” Neymar knows Lio was kidding, only by the way he talking, but he apologized nevertheless. “You're my favorite boyfriend, so you can't be mad at me, it's illegal.”

“I'm your _only_ boyfriend!” Lio protested, sticking his tongue out at Neymar.

“Same thing.” Neymar grinned. He leaned in, planting a big kiss on Lio's cheek without a second of hesitation. Then he placed another kiss on Lio's jaw, slowly. With hesitation, he kissed the space of skin right next to the corner of Lio's lips, and Neymar felt Lio shudder slightly at the action. Neymar looked at Lio, and Lio looked back at Neymar. The Argentine's eyes were wide as he anticipated Neymar's next move.

It took a lot of self control on Neymar's part, but as he heard stirring and the creaking of floorboards from behind his bedroom door, the Brazilian backed away from Lio. In twenty seconds flat, Neymar's mother and sister followed each other into the room, as if they were waiting for the two to part.

“What's wrong with you two? You look as if you've seen a ghost, or something.” laughed Rafaella, immediately ransacking Neymar's — and Lio's, technically — cabinet of food.

Lio rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned away from the Brazilian, his cheeks flaring widely. Lio wouldn't talk, so Neymar would, “Totally fine! I was just, uh, taking an eyelash off his cheek,” Neymar looks towards Lio. “Is your eye okay?”

Lio nods, not able to contain the smile on his face. “Yeah..”

Neymar claps Lio on the back before standing up to walk over to his mother and sister to hug and greet them. He hopped up onto the counter. “I hope you guys are all rested up! I have a lot of introducing to do, and lots of places to show you guys.”

“Really?” asks Rafaella, who had found the container of orange juice, and made herself at home by pouring herself a glass. “What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking that first, Lio and I would take you out for breakfast, right? Then, we'd take you to the little shops and stuff around the area. And after all that, we'd go meet our friends for dinner, and Lio and I will introduce you all to them,” Neymar looks back at Lio adoringly, which came so naturally to him. “Won't we, Lio?”

“Oh, uh,” Lio looks up from the wool cotton blanket he'd been folding with eyes wide, as if he was surprised that he had been called upon. The Argentine nods his head, “ _Si, claro, cariño_! I'll be more than happy to show them around with you. It'll be fun.”

And Neymar smiles, because he was looking forward to showing his family around, but also because he was especially excited to walk around Barcelona with Lio, hand in hand, as if they were really dating. Just the thought of being able to spend time with Lio and his family made Neymar happy; there were no two things he adored more than his family and Lio.

“That sounds great, guys! Thank you for taking time out of your day.” smiles Neymar's mother.

“It's no problem, mãe! Now,” As he walks back towards Lio, Neymar steals Rafaella's glass of orange juice from her hand, smiling like the Cheshire Cat at her whines of protest for the glass back. “You guys should go get dressed because Lio and I are going to get ready.”

And with that, Neymar's mother and sister scurried to the room to get ready for today's activities, but also to wake up Neymar Sr. When the door shut, and Neymar and Lio were alone once again, Neymar sat down on the couch, across from Lio. They stared at each other, until Neymar was practically about to burst. “I really want to kiss you, just so you know.” confessed Neymar, sighing in relief, as if him saying the words took a weight off his back.

Lio smiles, ruffling Neymar's hair, “Hmm, nice to know, Ney. Let's share our feelings more often.” The Argentine slides himself off the sofa bed, looking back at Neymar with an almost coy look, “You should really go get ready.”

Neymar falls back onto the sofa bed with a groan. 

* * *

The da Silva Santos family plus the addition of a certain Argentine Lio Messi, were ready to conquer the cities of Barcelona in a grand total of thirty minutes. Neymar had quickly gotten ready in the privacy of his bathroom, throwing on something simple. They were only sight seeing, after all. And in Neymar's head, he liked to think that he'd gotten ready rather quickly.

But, that thought left his mind as he saw the scene in his living room. Draped on his black leather couches were Lio and his family, who all looked purely exasperated, and slightly annoyed. As he entered, eight sets of eyes were on him, and suddenly, Neymar was confused. “Everybody ready?”

“Oh yeah, we've only been ready for the past, say, twenty minutes.” Rafaella replied sarcastically, as the pads of her fingertips tapped away at her iPhone screen impatiently.

“Rafaella.” Neymar's father's tone had a sense of warning to it, and with that alone, Rafaella muttered an apology to Neymar under her breath.

“We're ready, I think, Ney.” smiled Lio, standing up from the couch. The da Silva Santos family followed suit, Neymar's mom and dad following Lio over to Neymar, who was by the door. Rafaella came after a few seconds, because she had to put her jacket on, and grab her phone that she'd been charging while waiting for Neymar.

The group walked out of Neymar's apartment side by side in pairs of two. Neymar's parents chattered away in rapid fire Portuguese as they walked. Lio and Rafaella were surprisingly holding a conversation full of laughs and smiles, and they seem to be getting along rather nicely, Neymar thinks. Neymar himself is at the head of the line, walking alone by himself. He adjusts his snap back a few times to make himself look productive as he led his family and Lio down the staircase to the main floor. After a while though, Neymar grew bored with his hat, so he dropped back and fell into step with Lio and Rafaella.

Lio welcomed him into the conversation with a warm smile, wrapping his arm around Neymar's neck, and holding their sides close together. As Neymar entered the conversation, the two were talking about their appetites, and Rafaella was telling Lio that she managed to have a burger in the São Paulo airport, but that was all.

“I'm so hungry,” she tells the two. “I hope we're getting breakfast before you make us walk so much, Ney.”

“No, no, I plan on feeding everyone, but not you. You can stay outside, maybe take some selfies on your phone.” And Neymar is absolutely kidding, but he loves joking around with his sister. Their relationship was like full of jokes and fighting and love, and Neymar wouldn't trade his sister for the world.

But, that doesn't mean he couldn't tease her a little every now and then.

“Shut up, Neymar.” Rafaella laughs, shoving her brother playfully.

“Anyway, yeah, we're going to go eat, then I'll make you all walk. I hope those sandals are comfortable.”

Rafaella rolls her eyes at her brother, before slowing down a little to walk beside her parents. Now it was Lio and Ney walking side by side, bodies close together as they fell step by step in synchronization.

“Where are we going to have breakfast?” asks Lio.

“I was thinking Buenas Migas? They have good coffee there, I think.”

Lio looked as if he was struggling to remember the place Neymar was speaking of, but after some thinking, it suddenly hit him, and he nodded. “Ooh, okay! That's just up the street, no?”

The group had made their way out of the apartment building, and Neymar's family was following Lio and Neymar down the street. The place they were eating breakfast at wasn't too far from where Neymar lived, and within five minutes, they were inside the cool, air conditioned restaurant, being seated by a waitress with long, red hair.

They were put off to the left side of the restaurant, being given a table long enough to fit the the necessary five chairs. They were also close to the kitchen, so the smells of freshly brewed coffee and sweet breakfast pastries filled the air, and suddenly, Neymar was very _very_ hungry.

The five were quiet as they looked over their menus, the only chatter being made were the back and forth exchanges of what sounded good, and what one person was getting. A waitress had come over eventually, and took their orders swiftly; but first, she brought them coffee. Once their orders were placed, the talking commenced. And the spotlight was settled on Neymar and Lio's relationship; an apparently non-negotiable topic of conversation to the da Silva Santos family.

“So,” Neymar's mother, Nadine, started, as she stirred her coffee with a silver spoon. “Tell us. How did you two become friends?”

The story was easy enough to recount, so Lio was the one who told Neymar's family of his first encounter with their son. “Well, Neymar was good friends with one of my best friends, Gerard. And one time, Gerard held this party for his girlfriend, and Neymar and I were invited. We didn't talk or anything, until Neymar accidentally spilled sangria all over my white shirt. That was when Gerard introduced me to him.”

Neymar laughs as Lio tells the story as if it was just yesterday. Of course for both of them, the memory of their first meeting was still fresh in their minds. Neymar remembers how embarrassing it was, bumping into the Argentine, then watching the blood red sangria seep through his white shirt. Neymar faintly remembers having the audacity to make a joke about how Lio should thank Neymar for giving his shirt a little color. Nevertheless, Neymar offered to buy Lio a new shirt, but only if Lio would go shopping with him. At that point, Neymar had realized how adorable Lionel Messi was, and he just wanted to get to know him better.

“It was love at first spill,” laughs Neymar. “Ever since then, we've pretty much been inseparable. We're always together, talking, eating, playing _fútbol_ , you name it, we've done it.”

“And now you're dating, huh? How long has it been? I don't think you told us over the phone, Ney.” inquires Rafaella.

And Neymar and Lio hadn't really discussed the details about their relationship — like how they started dating, how long it's been, etc — and to postpone the answer a few seconds longer, Neymar sips his coffee. “It's been uh.. _Well_.. How long has it been, Lio?”

“Um, I don't know, _cariño_ ,” Lio bites his lip. “Like.. Six months? I think that's about right.”

“How nice! And tell me, boys, how did you finally end up deciding to go out?” asks Neymar's mother. “I remember being so shocked when Neymar told me, because he used to talk about Lio all the time —”

“— _Mom_.. —”

“— _All_ the time," she continued, despite Neymar's silent pleads. “He would always tell me over the phone how cute Lionel is, and how much he liked him! He was practically gushing, Lio, I hope you know that.”

And Neymar is flustered at this point, covering his face because he really can't believe his mom just said all that. It was true, though, Neymar did have a tendency to ramble on and on about Lio to his mother. That doesn't mean he'd tell Lio about it, though.

“Oh really?” And Lio is smirking now, as he leans into Neymar to press a kiss to the Brazilian's cheeks. “You're so cute, Ney.”

Now he was _really_ blushing, but for all the right reasons.

“But, tell me how you decided to go out.” Neymar's mother repeated, smile on her face as she expected an answer from one of the two boys.

Neither of them had a story to tell though.

“Uh.. Ney? You wanna tell them?” asks Lio nervously.

“Sure..” Neymar gulps audibly. “It was just uh, a day that we were hanging out, and talking about like, the future, and deep stuff like that. And I told Lio that he was really important to me, and Lio was all like ' _Ney, you mean a lot to me. I care for you a lot_ '. And then I told him that I cared for him too, and —”

“Then, I asked him if he wanted to go out with me.” Lio interrupts. “And when he said yes, I was so unbelievably happy. Like, Neymar shines so bright, you know? He's one of a kind and I never thought he'd like me like that. And he just makes me so happy, because he's silly and fun and just.. _Himself_. I regret not asking him sooner, because he means a lot to me..” Then Lio looks over at Neymar and smiles.

Neymar's lips were parted in shock, as he stared at Lio with stars in his eyes. For such a long time, Neymar's wanted to hear words like that come from Lio's mouth, and now that they were, it felt just as sweet. It was quiet after Lio had finished speaking, and soon enough, their food was being served to them, piping hot.

“Hey, Lio,” asks Neymar, only a few minutes into the group eating breakfast. Lio had only had a few bites of his sweet breakfast pastry, but Neymar couldn't sit still — maybe that was because of Lio's words, or maybe because he'd already had a large cup of coffee. “Can I talk to you? In private?”

Lionel nods at Neymar's family, then with a polite smile, he excuses himself from the table. Neymar's walking fast to the exit of the café, and he knows Lio's following him, so he doesn't bother looking back. When they get outside, Neymar pauses directly in front of the café,  
waiting for Lio to stand in front of him.

“What's wrong?”

“Did you.. Did you mean that?”

“Mean what?”

“What you said inside.” Neymar clarified. “Did you mean what you said? That I was important to you?”

“Of course you are.” Lio laughs, as if the question itself was ridiculous, and it probably was, Neymar figures. “You're my best friend, Ney.”

And there it was; _you're my best friend_.

“Oh,” Neymar chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “That's all? _Just_ a best friend..?”

And Lio nods, as if he was confused. “Ney, this thing we're putting on.. It's for your family. That's all..”

The harsh truth hurt Neymar's heart as Lio said those words. It only hurt as much as it did because Neymar truly thought that Lio was actually, maybe considering this relationship. He reconsiders all the intimate, close moments they've had in the past few days. And majority of them occurred even when his parents weren't in the room, so in his head, this all wasn't adding up.

But, Lio had said it.

And Neymar couldn't exactly argue it, could he? He can't tell Lio that Neymar was sure that the Argentine was starting to have mutual feelings towards Neymar. He couldn't tell Lio that he thought that this was possibly something more.

Neymar rocks back and forth on his heels, his head bowed low. Neymar was desperately trying to conceal his tidal wave of emotions that had suddenly descended onto him. But deep down, he felt as if he wasn't being as convincing as he'd like to be.

“You okay, Ney?” Lionel asks, genuinely looking and sounding concerned in that moment.

Neymar shrugs it off, placing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I'm fine. Let's just.. Let's just go back inside, okay? My family'll wonder why we're taking so long.” Even without an answer from Lio, Neymar advances towards to the entrance; he wants to end this conversation _desperately_.

He breathes in, then breathes out slowly. With a smile plastered on his face, Neymar walks back to the table, with Lio trailing behind him.

Neymar really needed to talk to Dani and Rafa about this.


	7. Oh, Lio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi..” The Argentine squeaks, not having enough heart to look Neymar in the eye.
> 
> He hears Neymar sigh audibly, then with visually hesitant moves, he sits down beside Lio. He feels Neymar's eyes on him, those eyes searing through him; but the thought that he had actually hurt Neymar, even briefly, hurt him inside. Ney's been his best friend for a while, and hurting him was never an option for Lio.
> 
> With a simple touch on the shoulder from Neymar, the Argentine snaps back to reality, and he tentatively looks over at the Brazilian. “Lio..” He says his name in a whisper, quiet and delicate, and all Lio could think about was how beautiful his name sounds on Neymar's lips, and how much he'd give to hear him say it over and over again. “If you don't want to do this anymore, that's okay. I understand. I shouldn't —” Neymar swallows hard, bowing his head. “I shouldn't have gotten you involved. I get it, you're my best friend, and that's all we'll ever be. So, say the word, and it's over.”
> 
> “Okay.” says Lio, quietly, simply.
> 
> Neymar, obviously stunned by his words, stares at Lio blankly. “So, that's it? We're d-done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU MISS ME? OR DID YOU MISS THIS FIC? BECAUSE I SURE MISSED WRITING. IF YOU'RE READING THIS, IT MEANS THAT YOU'RE STILL READING MY FIC, EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MOOOONTHS. AND IF YOU ARE, I LOVE YOU. I GET YOUR COMMENTS, I SEE THEM, AND I'M NOT IFNORING YOU GUYS. IT'S JUST THAT HIGH SCHOOL, KARATE, AND SOCCER WAS HARD TO BALANCE, AND I HAD TO PUT PRIORITIES FIRST, AND SADLY, FIC WRITING IS NOT A TOP PRIORITY, EVEN THOUGH IT IS SOMETHING I LOVE. I'VE LEARNED HOW TO BALANCE THOUGH, AND I'M BACK, AND HOPEFULLY BETTER THAN EVER! IF I EVER DECIDE TO END THIS FIC ((OR ANY OF MY FICS, REALLY)) MEANING, I CHOOSE TO LEAVE IT UNFINISHED, YOU WILL ALL BE THE FIRST TO KNOW, I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING. ANYWAY. ENOUGH TALKING. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS, AND I'M SORRY FOR THE ENDING, IN ADVANCE.

“You did _what_?” The shock in Pique's voice was nothing but evident, even over the phone. Lionel was currently huddled in the bathroom of the store Lionel, Neymar, and Neymar's family had decided to enter. After the whole scene that occurred between Ney and Lio outside the café — to recap, where Lio had told Neymar that they were only friends — there had been a significant amount of tension between the Brazilian and the Argentine. Lionel wasn't quite sure how to resolve it, so he decided to speed dial the one friend who might have advice for him at this point — Gerard Pique.

Lio explained to Gerard what he had told Neymar — “This.. This is all for your parents, that's all.” — and Lio didn't even have to wait, because the shocked response comes out again from the Spaniard's mouth almost immediately. “You did what?”

“I know, it's bad.” Lionel groaned miserably, pinching the bridge of his nose because, suddenly, he felt a headache coming on. Whether or not that was because of the predicament he was currently entangled in, or the bright lights in this bathroom, he would never know.

There was a faint tapping in the background, and instantly Lio knew that Gerard was in deep thoughts. When the other was thinking about something intensely, he absentmindedly strums his fingers against whatever solid object is nearby. It was a habit Lio had noticed that Gerard had picked up over the years. Then suddenly, the tapping stopped. “Is that how you really feel, though? Do you really think it's only for his parents?”

And Lionel had never really thought about this relationship possibly continuing even after Neymar's parents had returned to Brazil. Never considered the sweet Sunday mornings that he'd wake up next to Neymar with their bodies entangled, or the soft kisses and hugs that would only then have more purpose, a different feel — instead of showing friendship, it would show love of a different kind. Lio had simply never thought about the other in that way, because all that Neymar had ever been to Lionel was his best friend.

“I.. I don't know.” is Lio's response, and as basic as the reply is, it was the only thought he was able to convey. He wasn't sure about his feelings for Neymar, now that Gerard had actually made him think about it.

“Lio, you know that Neymar has had the biggest crush on you for a while now, right?”

“...Yeah?”

“Did you ever think that maybe you, his crush, telling him that you have no feelings for him whatsoever would kind of.. You know.. Crush him?”

And Lio sighs in sudden relocation, because _of course_ he had hurt Neymar. He hadn't thought about it before, for some reason. He thinks about how Neymar had acted and looked after they spoke. He then remembers the sheer look of disappointment that had suddenly appeared and stayed on Neymar's face after Lio spoke to him. Leo had never meant to intentionally harm Neymar, because he would never want to hurt him. Neymar, of all people in this world, Lio thinks, doesn't deserve to be hurt. “Geri, what do I do?” Lio asks, almost desperately.

“Well. I can't tell you what to do until you figure out your true feelings for him.” After the words were said, there was a silence on the other line, and Lio shifted uncomfortably.

“I'm not sure how I feel about him! Geri, I don't.. I don't think I like him but.. I don't know for sure..” Lio mumbles, unsure of his true words. He waited for a reply from Geri, but he never got one. “Geri? Geri?” Lio looked down at the found, slightly surprised to see that the call had been disconnected.

He groans in irritation, slumping further down into the bathroom stall. Coming into Neymar's proposal, Lio had seen it as doing a favor for his best friend. Initially, if didn't seem like a hard task, but only a few days in, Lio realized how complicated this really was. “Why is this so hard?” All Lio figured, at this point, was that he needed a sign. He needed something to help him reason his way through this. And then it happened.

“Hey.. Lio? You in here?” echoes this familiar voice that Lionel knows all too well. Lio was ready to reply, until the bathroom door was pushed open ever slightly, revealing a slouching Lio against the stall.

“Hi..” The Argentine squeaks, not having enough heart to look Neymar in the eye.

He hears Neymar sigh audibly, then with visually hesitant moves, he sits down beside Lio. He feels Neymar's eyes on him, those eyes searing through him. Even he thought that he had actually hurt Neymar, even briefly, hurt him inside. Ney's been his best friend for a while, and hurting him was never an option for Lio.

With a simple touch on the shoulder from Neymar, the Argentine snaps back to reality, and he tentatively looks over at the Brazilian. “Lio..” He says his name in a whisper, quiet and delicate, and all Lio could think about was how beautiful his name sounds on Neymar's lips, and how much he'd give to hear him say it over and over again. “If you don't want to do this anymore, that's okay. I understand. I shouldn't —” Neymar swallows hard, bowing his head. “I shouldn't have gotten you involved. I get it, you're my best friend, and that's all we'll ever be. So, say the word, and it's over.”

“Okay.” says Lio, quietly, simply.

Neymar, obviously stunned by his words, stares at Lio blankly. “So, that's it? We're d-done?”

Lio actually looks at Neymar — really looks at him — and shakes his head. “No, Ney, I'm riding this out with you. I'd do anything for you, so I'm going to help you. I wouldn't leave you in this situation.”

And Neymar smiles this small, half smile, and even Lio knows that even those words wouldn't completely heal Neymar's broken heart, but for now they'd be suffice. Lio leans in, and places a kiss on the forehead of the Brazilian. “You know we're going to Geri's later? They're having a little party to introduce your family to, you know, all our friends.”

“Oh, I know! Geri sent a mass text in the group chat earlier, you didn't see it?”

“I think it'll be fun, no?”

“Anywhere where you'll be is fun for me.” Neymar admits quietly.

Lio reaches over and squeezes Neymar's hand. “Me too.” Then after a pause he grins and adds, “ _Novio_.”

Blushing, Neymar slips his hand out of Lio's, standing up. “C'mon, let's get back to my family. They probably think we're making out in here or something.”

“And is that a bad thing?” Lio asks jokingly.

“I m-mean, I wouldn't m-mind b-but they might.” Neymar replies, flustered at the mere thought of a lucrative make out session.

Lio nudges Neymar's shoulder playfully, as he pushes open the bathroom door, and signals for Neymar to go first. They quickly pick out Neymar's family in the store, and apologized for the seclusion.

“We thought you guys had deserted us!” Neymar's mother laughs in relief.

“I mean, I had some other thoughts, but,” Rafaella smirks, winking suggestively at the couple. “You both look pretty made up, so maybe that's not what happened.”

“Anyway,” Neymar diverts the conversation completely, nodding his head towards the door. “Let's go.”

The Brazilian speed walks away from the rest of the group, and Lio follows suit, separating himself from Neymar's family to walk up in front with Neymar himself. With a deep breath, he reaches over and grips Neymar's hand firmly. Their hands were similar in size, Lio notes, but while Lio's hands were cold as ice, Neymar's hands were warm. Neymar smiles at Lio, and silently mouthes a 'thank you'. But, _he doesn't have to apologize_ , Lio thinks, because it's the least Lio could do for him, right?

From behind them, the family flushers, Lio hearing hushed, excited whispers. Rafaella's was especially loud, and Lio laughs quietly as she makes a comment regarding how cute of a couple they were. Standing closer to Neymar, Lio revels in the compliment, taking a shine to it for some reason; damn right, Lio thinks, we're a cute _(not)_ couple.

* * *

Hours later, the five of them — Lio, Neymar, Neymar's mother and father, and Rafaella — pull up into Gerard Pique's driveway. There were a few different color cars outside, all of which belonged to their friends, but Geri had always reserved one spot for Lio's car in his driveway.

“This is a nice house..” comments Neymar's dad, who currently looked very observant as his gaze flickered from the several different cars to the house they'd be entering momentarily.

“Yeah!” agrees both Neymar's mom, and sister, Rafaella.

“Gerard and Shak own a pretty successful bakery in the city. They both manage it, and it's pretty popular among the locals.” Lio explains.

Neymar nods. “They have this amazing sweet bread. It's life.”

They eventually exit the car and made their way towards the back patio. When they first step onto the patio, cheers erupt from all around.

“Guys! You made it!” cheers Gerard, who practically falls from running over to Lio, Ney, and Ney's family. After greeting Lio and Ney, he introduces himself, and the rest of the crew, to Neymar's family. The introductions took awhile, but Lionel didn't blame him, because their circle of friends was quite large; there was Ivan, Marc Bartra, Dani, Shakira, Claudio, Jordi, Marc-André, one of Lio's best friends, and Marc André's boyfriend, Rafinha, who just happened to be Neymar's best friend.

They were sat down, and Gerard served them each a few portions of meat, and several glasses of his homemade sangria. While Geri was serving, Shak was sitting with everyone, telling them a story of a kitchen mishap which everyone found funny — especially Bartra, who was bursting out in laughter, practically crying.

Lio has heard the story before, so he laughs quietly, turning his attention to the particularly tall Spaniard, who was paying Lio a lot of attention. Said Spaniard gestured for Lio to follow him inside the house, and so Lio curiously did. Excusing himself, he heads towards the door, sliding it open, then sliding it closed.

“So?” Gerard says, arms folded.

“So..?” Lio replies back, obviously confused.

“How is everything between you and Neymar?”

“I apologized, kind of. I told him that I'd ride this out with him, and that I wouldn't leave him now.”

“Bet the relationship's not the only thing he wants you to ride.” Gerard remarks smugly, snickering to himself under his breath. Lio rolls his eyes, but his face heats up, nevertheless. Gerard then coughs. “Anyway. Sorry. And how'd he take it?”

“He sounded thankful. He got a little embarrassed when I joked around with him about kissing in the bathroom, though.”

Gerard groans, shaking Lio's shoulders. “Lio! You are an absolute _tonto_ , you know that?”

Lio's shocked at Gerard's sudden mood change, because now, the Spaniard looks frustrated. “What? What'd I do?”

“Lio, if the kid has feelings for you, you can't go around and make jokes like that! You'll only sink him deeper into his sea of love — sea of love for Lio!“

“I'm only joking with him.” Lio protests.

“But he likes you, Lio! So, obviously thoughts like that don't help him get away from his feelings!” Gerard throws his hands in the air frustratingly. “It's the same way that you used to avoid seeing pictures of Anto or David —”

“— Don't.” Lio points his finger at Gerard accusingly, suddenly very upset. “Don't even mention him Gerard, or so help me, I will —”

“Sorry. I shouldn't have brought them up. Just — I don't know. Take his feelings into consideration before you do things like that.”

“You don't think I am?” Lio's voice cracks against his own will, and he fusses with his hair to keep himself occupied. “It's like, he wants be to act like a boyfriend and be touchy and I just.. It's hard.”

“If you really don't like him..” Gerard pauses, looking up at Lio in that one one my, scrutinizing every aspect of Lio's expression, hoping to see it falter, and Lio's true feelings would pour out. That doesn't happen, so Gerard keeps speaking. “Then only act like his boyfriend in front of his parents. Don't do things behinds closed doors, you'll only raise his hopes and make him more upset.”

”Okay..” Lio nods.

“One more thing?”

“Shoot.”

Gerard hands him a tall glass of blood red sangria, which smelled fruity and inviting, and Lio knew he just had to drink some. “Drink this.”

Lio doesn't exactly know what convicted him to drink it, but he does, and all he could think about was how good it tastes.

“Slow down there, rookie, don't want you get too tipsy. You have your boyfriend's family out there to please.” Gerard remarks, taking the glass from Lio's hands. He nods, knowing Geri was right. The tall Spaniard places his arm around Lio's shoulders in a friendly manner, leading him back outside.

He felt Neymar's eyes watching him as Lio walked back to his place beside Ney. As he sat down, he rests his hand on Neymar's thigh companionably, and in the corner of his eye, Lio sees him gulp visibly.

“So! Lio, are you excited that Neymar's family is here?” asks Marc-André politely, initiating the first conversation of the night about Lio and Ney's _(fake)_ relationship.

Suddenly, all eyes are on Lio, and he chuckles nervously. He had never particularly liked being the epicenter of attention, it made him slightly uncomfortable, if he was being completely honest. Lionel nods his head, offering a smile to Lio's family. “Yes, obviously. We've been dating for a while, so I think it was time I met his family.”

“I remember when they started dating.” Gerard sighs dreamily. “They were so cute. Lio used to buy Neymar chocolates and flowers, and Neymar absolutely loved it. I think that's why he's dating Lio, because of the chocolates.”

Lio couldn't recall a time where he'd ever bought Neymar chocolates and flowers, but to go along with it, he smiles and nods his head. “Yeah, I uh, totally did that. You liked it, didn't you, Ney?”

Neymar nods, placing a kiss on Lio's cheek. “Absolutely, Li!”

“And the first time they kissed was at our Christmas party! Under a mistletoe by the fire. How cute! Do you guys remember?”

Everyone murmurs cheerfully in agreement. Lio's stomach drops when Rafaella's voice pipes up. “We haven't seen you guys kiss!”

And Shak glances over at Geri, and they both smirk. “You haven't kissed yet?”

“How weird, you guys usually are very touchy.” grins Rafinha, and Neymar casts an incredulous look at him.

"Do you know what this means?" Gerard asks, slowly, then glances at all the others. "Kiss!"

In an instant, all their friends, and not to mention Neymar's family, starts chanting kiss, kiss, kiss, and Lio feels dizzy; whether that's because of the sangria, or the yelling, he wouldn't know. He turns his head over to Neymar, who looks absolutely mortified. Even though Lio isn't portraying it, his whole body feels as if it's on fire, and he's never been so pressured to do something; deep down inside, even though he wouldn't admit it, he doesn't mind having to kiss Neymar, it's more of hurting Neymar's feelings that he's worried about. Like what Geri said, when things like this happen, it doesn't help Neymar get rid of his feelings, it intensifies them; and in his own way, he can relate. 

So, he leans in. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not drunk, not drunk at all.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517415) by [florgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi)




End file.
